Inuyasha in the Inner-Demon Within
by JACCGirls-Squad
Summary: About a girl name Chika Fireflower from Kogome world. Like Kogome she live in the Fireflower shrine,BUT in her family have a inner-demon in them and when in the age of 16 they have to go to the Feudal Era to find thier demon spirit on long the way she meet a half-demon,then a wolf demon,a full-demon,etc. along the way and this were the journey begin for Chika begin.
1. A girl with a I-D come to the Fedral Era

It was a beautiful spring in the Fireflower shrine and our story start with a girl name...

"Chika,can you and our sister come down here." a women voice come down the stairs with one sixteen year old with lack hair,red eyes wearing this:( chika_fireflower...),and a symold of a cresent moon on her a seven year old wearing this:( clearra_fireflow...),and a symbold of white wings on her right shoder.

"What is it mon?" little girl said. "Clearra,you sould know that its time for your sister to leave." elder women said. "Wait a min. you mean my inner-demon?" Chika said. "Yes Chika, it's time for you to find your inner-demon within are you ready for the Fedral Era journey?" her father said. "Do I look like I have a corse I'm ready." Chika said. Her mother walk up to her with a bag for herjourney and with a weapon is a chain with a dagger in one end. "This will help you and also..." her mom handed them to her and weny in a closet looking for something while Chika grab her short black vet (left open),put on her gloves,and put on her hiking boots and put the chain around her waist with the daggerhanging on her right side.

"Here it is." her mom said and come up to Chika with a microphone and a egg with a cresent moon around it. "What is it?" Chika said. "This egg is a fairy egg when the moon beam hits it a fairy will born and be your this microphone is for your voice to make sonic-boom and hypnose people while you sing instruments and speakers appear." her mom explain.

"Okay." Chika said and put them in the bag. Chika look at her family. "All I have to do is to go the shrine with the well and jump in,and when I want to come back also jump i the well,right?" Chika said. "That's right you have fun and make some friends there too." her grandma said. "And you know that your new friends in the Fedral Era are also could come to our time whatever they like." her mom said. "Yes, I would like to meet them when you come back for a vist." Clearra said cheerfully. "Alrighty then." Chika said and left the house and goes to the shrine with the well, walking down the stair and stare down the well. 'Well, this is it, time for me to find my inner-demon.' Chika thought and jump into the family watch and saw a light from the shrine and they all know that Chika left to the Fedral Era. "Good luck sister." Clearra said softly.


	2. Chika meet Inuyasha

*In the Fedral Era with Chika*

Chika landed on the bottom of the well and look up and see a sky. 'Well here I am in the fedral era.' Chika thought and start climb up and out of the well and see that she at the middle of the forest. "Wow." Chika said then she sense someone was watching her so she turn around and see something but it was to fast she only see something red and white and it kinda startled her a bit and when she turn around a pair of eyes near her face, Chika yelp and fell on the ground while her back was against the well and look up to see who was it.

The person have silver hair,wear all red,bare foot, claws, and dog ears. 'Is he a half-demon?' Chika thought and the boy scowled at her. She looked up into his face and notice his golden eyes. 'He must be a dog demon' Chika thought. "Who are you wench?" the boy asked impatiently.

"My name is Chika. Who are you?" Chika asked while raised a eye-brow at him and watch the annoyance across his face.

"Why should I tell you? For all I know you could be one of Naraku's Incarnation." He seemed rather smug and over-confidence with a smirk on his face. She felt rather annoy with him 'Over-confidence half dog demon.' Chika thought with anger.

"Listen, I don't care and I don't know what are you talking about.I only want to know what your name is nothing more,nothing less." Chika said while standing up,faced him and poked the boy chest with her index finger. Chika glaring at him.

"The name is Inuyasha. And I swear if you touch me again I'll rip you into pieces!" He reply to her also glaring at her with a flashed of re in his eyes. Chika put both of her hands on her hip,tiled her head to the right,and put more weight in her right at him with uninteresting face.

"So you say...Inuyasha." Chika said and place both of her hands on his chest then push him hard. He fell then rolled 1 feet away of her,glaring at her. "Oh,by the way Inuyasha. I can't stand arrogant people. Spicily half-demon."Chika gave a little glance at him,bent down and dust off her boots,turned around and walked toward the forest.


	3. Chika first saw a demon

Inuyasha quickly pulled himself up from the ground,and start to shout at Chika quickly disappear back, "Hey, wait you wench! No one does that to me!" 'and how did she know that I'm a half-demon?' Inuyasha think

"I just did, you stupid half-demon!" Chika called out over her shoulder not looking back at him.

Inuyasha run after her, catching up with her when she reach to the tree line. He leapt in front of her and made her stop looking at him emotionless in her face."Who the hell do you think you are." He asked her, crossing his arms in front of him, glaring dangerously at her. Chika stared at him with empty eyes and stared at him back.

"Oh, I guess that a cat goy your tongue now, huh?" His voice held a hint of mockery, a slight smirk playing across his lips. Suddenly, Chika smirk mischievously, and before Inuyasha knew, she reached out and grabbed his ears. He struggle furiously against her, but she refuse to give up on her hold, digging into the soft earth with her boots.

"Fucking let go of my ears, wench!" Inuyasha growled at her. Chika chuckle at him. "I don't want to let go, I like them." Chika said smirking at him. Inuyasha have finally had enough. Looking up at her with an evil grin, she gives him a question look, and then he threw an arm around her waist, and jumped. She gasp in surprise and started struggling against him, until she glanced down. Inuyasha had jumped up and was now skimming the treetops with deadly precision.

"Can you go back down now?" Chika asked him timidly, releasing his ears, and wrapping her arms around his neck make sure she won't strangle him. He slowly descended back to the ground, letting her go once her feet touched the forest floor. She was about to say something to him, when he suddenly lifted his head, sniffing the air. He growled deep in his throat. He placed a hand on the hilt of his sword, and turned his head toward her.

At first, she didn't know how to take the action. 'What is he doing?' she thought 'Surely he wouldn't kill me for grabbing his ears.' She looked at him. Then she senses an aura. 'Is this a demonic aura' understood the meaning of his actions.

She heard it before she actually saw it. It sounded like an elephant lumbering through the forest. She wasn't sure what it was, but she knew it was going to be huge. She slowly raised her gaze upward, and there, towering over the trees in front of them, was the biggest and ugliest creature she had ever seen. Inuyasha placed himself between her and it, his back facing Chika, and began to slowly back up, moving closer to her, and forcing her backward.

"So, is this a demon?" she softly whispered, somehow knowing that Inuyasha would hear her."Yeah and run." he said flatly. He kept backing up, and to avoid being backed over, so did she."Why would I run from _that?_," she asked again, in a more demanding tone.

"_Because that will kill you_.", and saying that, he turned on one foot toward her, grabbed her around the waist, and started running. He was holding her tightly against him, and she really had no choice but to wrap her arms around his neck and hold on. Chika look behind them and see that demon is a two-headed snake giving chase, but not the sound of its following footsteps.

When Inuyasha burst out into the clearing where they had originally met, he came to a sliding stop, and looked back. The demon wasn't too far behind them.

"Run to the other side of the clearing and take cover while I take of this", he ordered, his tone had her protests dying on her lips. Chika was about to say something but decided to against it and nodded and took off across the clearing to the other side. Inuyasha followed, but stopped in the middle of the clearing, near the well. When he saw just how large the demon was, he decided that he needed to lure it into the open field if he wanted to defeat it. The clearing was just too small to allow for an effective battle. He took off running, catching up with Chika, and once again grabbing her before she even knew what was happening.

"What the hell are you doing?" Chika yelled at Inuyasha who it is ran off with her.

"I need more room for this battle." he said matter-of-factly. Chika rolled her eyes and hung on once again. When they reached the edge of the forest, she saw a meadow that went on as far the eye could see. 'Well, that is definitely more room,' she thought. He set her down then, grabbing her hand, practically dragging her out into the open.

"Run," he said, pointing off into the west, "Run, and don't stop. When I am finished here, I'll come find you." He then turned back toward the forest, drawing his sword, more or less completely dismissing her. The two-headed snake stuck out his forked tongue darted out to me from his mouth, and she gasped, catching Inuyasha's attention. He looked back at her, his eyes flashing a warning, and she took off running, too late. The demon had already spotted her, and started lumbering after her, completely ignoring Inuyasha. Chika glanced back over her shoulder, seeing the creature coming after her.

"Oh rats!" she said, pushing herself to run faster, "It figures."


End file.
